


Baby Boy

by Dr_Flug



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare is important people!, Bubble Bath, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Flug is an absolute sub bottom, Flug is baby boy and no one can change my mind, Love Bites and kisses, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Praising kink, Reader Insert, Sometimes you just gotta top a baby bottom boy who happens to be 5'8 or 5'10, Vaginal Sex, Villainous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Flug/pseuds/Dr_Flug
Summary: A certain baby boy comes back to your guys' room partially horny and decides to indulge in some self-pleasure without you, but you catch him in the act and show him how it's properly done ;)We can't let him have all the fun now, can we?
Relationships: Dr Flug & Reader, Dr flug/reader, Dr. Flug & Reader, Dr. Flug (Villainous)/Reader, Dr. Flug/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut on here, so I hope you enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kenning - Flug's first name
> 
> (Y/n) - Your name 
> 
> (e/c) - eye color 
> 
> (h/c) - hair color
> 
> I apologize for the cringey y/n thing and all that, I just want everyone to feel included as much as they can when they read this!

Letting a deep sigh leave his lips, Flug sat down on his bed with the exhaustion of today's work weighing upon him. His weight causing the mattress to dip ever so slightly as he slipped off his lab coat and threw it aside, watching it land somewhat close to the cryobed generator. His little pilot alarm clock wobbling slightly from the sudden rush of air. He'd get it later... Right now, his mind was elsewhere _._ (Y/n) had to of known what she was doing to him, just bending over like that in front of him. She dropped her pen and quickly went to grab it, but he got a full view of her ass that was **unfortunately** covered by one of his lab coats that was too long on her, nearly touching the floor when she stood up straight. It was so cute on her, but he couldn't help but imagine her dirty talking to him as he whimpers and whines, her ass smacking against his hips as she roughly rides him. He moaned at the thought, his boner still apparent from when he desperately rushed out of the lab, sputtering out how you could clean up without him and how he had to handle something _important_. It wouldn't take her long to clean up and place the pieces together, she was his lab assistant for a reason, so he only had a limited time to do what he wanted to do. With shaky but bony hands, he unzipped his jeans and rubbed his bulge through his NASA boxers. Each touch from his hand resembled past touches that (Y/n) had done herself, all of her touches, no matter how simple left him shaking. Never he did he expect himself to get with someone or even have sex, she was the one who took his virginity and oh boy did he release a lot of stress that day. He knew he could just wait for her, but he was too impatient and so he pulled his erection out of his boxer briefs. His erection springing right up and hitting his navy blue shirt, pre-cum somehow already leaking out... _God, he got turned on so easily_. Images of her naked flooded his mind and his cheeks flushing from under his paper bag, it was getting awfully hot all of a sudden. He began to pump himself, starting off nice and slow like she always did. She'd start off slow and slowly work him up to being roughly jerked off, he would cum too fast if she didn't and _we don't want the fun to end too early now, do we, Flug?_ Imagining her soft tone nearly sent him over the edge, his free hand reaching for his balls and fondling them ever so gently as he slipped his foreskin back and forth. 

**"Oh, baby, are you having fun without me?"** His head snapped towards her, a smirk very apparent on her face as she slowly shut the plane door behind her and locking it. "Well, it looks like a certain someone was naughty and couldn't wait for me, hmm?" 

"M...M-Mhm..." His face grew hotter and hotter, he was, for once, _grateful_ he had his paper bag on. "I-I got impatient." He averted his eyes from her, staring at the carpeted-floor of the plane. _W-What a nice shade o-of blue..._

"Since my baby boy can't seem to wait much longer, why don't you let me show you how it's properly done?"

"Y-Yes please..." His voice grew soft, his begging coming out more as a whisper than anything else as he watched her slip off her lab coat as she walked towards him. She placed it right of top of his before turning her full attention to him as she got onto her knees. _OH GOD-- Thank God or whoever's up there for making **S** **ir** (Black Hat) leave earlier. _

_"_ Look at me, Flug." His goggle-covered eyes met her breathtaking (e/c) eyes. They were full of such love and fondness as she looked upon him, but he could see the lust sparkling within them as she stared him down in his most vulnerable state. "Do you feel comfortable enough to take off your mask?" Flug shyly nodded, his hand shakily removing his paper bag, only to expose his messy brown hair and one, large scars across his face. **He trusted (Y/n) with his life**. "Such a pretty boy you are, *Kenning." A hand gently reached up and cupped his cheek, his whole body melting at the contact as he snuggled against her hand. "My forever precious, brilliant, and pretty, baby boy." He felt himself practically melting more and more from her words, each praise making him swell with more and more confidence; he adored being praised, especially by (Y/n). Every word off her soft lips was like warm honey and it filled him with warmth and happiness, just like her presence did. She removed her hand from his cheek, making him whine from the sudden lack of affection and warmth, but he stopped when he realized she was taking her gloves off and putting them aside. 

"F-Fuck..." 

"Now, Now... Such vulgar words from such a pretty mouth and I haven't even touched you yet." (Y/n) brought herself back in-between his legs, forcing him to manspread as he leaked out more pre-cum. The tip of his cock red and leaking in need and desperation as he whined for her attention, her warmth, her affection. Her tongue licked his tip, his salty (or bitter, it's whatever you personally prefer) cum awakening every single one of her taste buds. Soon, she was bobbing up and down, a yellow gloved-hand on the back of her head as she proceeded to go balls deep. His five inch cock not standing a chance as the tip reached the back of her throat, no gagging or sucking noises to be heard as he stuttered out cusses and tugged her (h/c) hair. Her right hand began to fondle his balls, teasing him into cumming faster. She wanted to taste him again, all of him. 

"P-Please..."

Panting slightly, she pulled his cock out of her mouth. "Please what? Use your words, baby." Her hand, however, never left his balls, making him wiggle around and whimper as her other hand began pumping him slowly. He was desperate, but if he wanted to cum, he knew what he needed to do. **Beg**. 

"P-Please let m.. m-me cum." (Y/n) smirked as she brought her lips back to his erection, kissing his tip softly before slowly taking him in her mouth again as he quickly grabbed her now free hand and held it in his. Her eyes softened at his actions and she moaned against him, sending vibrations up him and making him shudder. Not too long after, he came as he shouted out her name, his thick, warm seed filling up her mouth as she pulled away. A string of drool linking from her mouth to his cock as she made eye contact with him, showing off all of his cum in her mouth before swallowing it all. Every time she did that, he could never get over it... He never would. It was enough to make him fall backwards, his upperhalf now laying on the cryobed as he heavily panted and felt the bed dip beside him.

"Such a good boy." She cooed as she tucked his now flaccid cock back into his cute boxers and rezipped his pants before sitting back down and having him rest his bag-less head on her lap, so she could play with his soft but messy hair. "You'll need a bath soon, you smell like sex now." Flug simply hummed, too busy admiring her and enjoying her gentle touch. 

"Can... Can we do another round?" He shyly squeaked out, his cheeks becoming flustered at the thought of her naked. He'd seen her naked time and time again and each time was like it was their first time all over again; ethereal, romantic, and him being just a bit clumsy. Her cheeks flushed at his words, but she smiled and nodded as she brushed some stray hairs out of his face. "I-I want t-to be on t-top this time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there'll be another smut chapter along with some good ol' aftercare and a bubble bath! I hope you enjoyed, this is my first story on here! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful day! I'm happy you're here and reading this, you're important and you're gonna be okay! Be gentle with yourself!


End file.
